I miss you
by SonExotics Wu Fan
Summary: BAEKYEOL FIC :) 'aku merindukanmu yeol..saranghae'- yap! FF EXO ke 2 saya! Silahkan dibaca, jika berkenan mhn direview...n.n GAJE ,ANEH,TYPO,DLL, ONESHOOT!


**I Miss YOU~**

Title : I MISS YOU~

Author : SonExotics Wu Fan

Genre : Romance,

Disclaimer : All cast in this fic itu bukan punya aye, aye Cuma minjem aja nama nya buat membantu berjalan nya fic ini. Mereka semua Cuma punya yang diatas aja. WARNING! GAJE tingkat akut, Alur maksa, Garing, Abal, if you don't like ME or if you Hate all of my fic ,lebih BAEK gak usah baca FIC ANE!BUT THIS FIC IS MINE! ONESHOOT!

Summary : Sebuah ruangan yang putih, hampa, dan mencekamlah yang ditemui Baekhyun untuk menentukan takdirnya. Ia hanya ingin seseorang yang lama telah menghilang dari kehidupan nya. 'Park Chanyeol...' ya, Baekhyun merindukan nya. Merindukan semua tingkah nya, wajah nya,dan perlakuan nya terhadap Baekhyun sendiri. "Saranghae ...aku merindukan mu...Park Chanyeol"

Putih…

Hampa…

Hanya ada warna putih dimana-mana. Seorang Namja manis yang sejak tadi berlari tanpa arah itu kini tengah menangis.

"Hiks…hiks…ini dimana? Aku mau pulang… hiks…Yeollie~ tolong baekki… hiks…"Namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu masih menangis hingga ada sebuah kilatan cahaya hitam mengelilingi nya.

-Singgg- cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesosok namja berbadan tinggi dan memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Matanya berwarna hitam legam menyala, kulit nya putih pucat, rambut coklat nya tidak tertata. Aura hitam mengelilingi namja itu.

"Y-yeolli? A-apa kah itu kau?"Suara Baekhyun ketakutan.

Merasa nama nya di panggil,ia pun menyeriangai kecil lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah menangis.

"Ne Baekki~ kau tidak ingin berada di tempat ini bukan? Maka dari itu ikutlah bersama ku~Hmm?"Chanyeol memegang dagu namja manis yang ada di depan nya.

"B-baiklah…"ucap baekhyun dengan nada takut.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Jari-jari lentik Chanyeol bergerak-gerak memutar dan sempat ia mengatakan seutas kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. Tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran hitam biru yang berputar. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya kepada Baekhyun.

Saat akan membalas uluran tangan dari Chanyeol terdengar teriakan yang sangat ia kenal.

"**BAEKKI! JANGAN IKUTI DIA…. "**teriak namja yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol namun ia berbeda. Namja itu memakai jubah putih. Rambut coklat nya tertata rapih. Matanya berwarna biru laut. dan hal ini sempat membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Chanyeol?"Baekhyun mendekati namja itu namun tangan nya di genggam oleh namja berjubah hitam yang menyamai wajah Chanyeol.

"**JUNG YUNHO!Dasar IBLIS! LEPASKAN BAEKKI…."**teriak namja berjubah putih.

"Cih…mengganggu saja…" ucap namja berjubah hitam dan seketika namja itu berubah wujud menjadi orang lain.

Merasa terganggu akan rontaan Baekhyun, namja yang bernama Yunho itu pun menjentikkan jari nya dan seketika Baekhyun pun pingsan.

"**TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU IBLIS****!"**

"**C****oba saja kalau bisa…namja ini lumayan juga…terima kasih Chanyeol…"**Yunho mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu menatap Chanyeol yang kini menggertakkan gigi nya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya.

Merasa belum puas ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura putih nya dan beribu-ribu cahaya nya dan mengarahan ke Yunho. Mengetahui hal itu Yunho pun mengeluarkan cahaya hitam yang menyilaukan dan mengarahkan nya ke Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbangun dan melihat pertemuran itu pun berteriak sekeras-keras nya.

"**HENTIKAN!"**namun hal itu sia-sia saja.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kelelahan,Baekhyun pun menghadang cahaya hitam yang akan mengenai Chanyeol.

"**SRINGGG!"**dan seketika Yunho pun menghilang bersama cahaya hitam nya. Dan kini terlihat lah Baekhyun yang tengah terjatuh lemas. Tubuh nya terlihat lemas sekali. Perlahan tubuh nya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit bersama cahaya putih

"Baekki~ jangan tinggalkan aku…"Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun haya tersenyum pasrah.

"**Chanyeol?! **Apa kah kau Chanyeol?"Baekhyun melontarkan perkataan itu dan bersamaan dengan jatuh nya air mata Baekhyun.

"Ne Baekki…ini aku Chanyeol…jangan tinggaalkan aku ne…Baekki bertahanlah!"Chanyeol menngenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku s-sangat senang…A-aku sudah lama menantikan mu Yeolli~ Ukh…"Baekhyun membalas genggaman Chanyeol

"Baekki... saranghae...jeongmal saranghae..."

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Kristal bening milik Chanyeol pun keluar dari mata Indah yang ia miliki. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mangusap air mata Chanyeol.

"N-nado...Saranghae.."Balas Baekhyun.

Disaat Baekhyun menghilang bersama cahaya putih itu, Tangisan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Rasa sedih, rindu, marah,kecewa, semua menjadi satu di hati nya.

"BAEKHYUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Aku akan menjemputmu Baekkie... tunggu aku..."Chanyeol mengarahkan pisau belati yang ia pegang tepat di denyut nadi nya.

"CRASHHHHHHHH!"

Darah merah mengalir segar melalui tangan Chanyeol. Bulir-bulir kristal bening berjatuhan menghiasi mata indah Chanyeol yang perlahan menutup. Senyuman tulus terukir di wajah nya.

'saranghae Byun Baekhyun...'dan seutas kalimat itulah yang mengakhiri perjalanan hidup seorang Angel Park Chanyeol.

Cinta yang tulus dengan kasih sayang...

Tidak akan pernah berpaling...

Cinta yang abadi...

Tak akan pernah mengkhianati...

Jika akupun harus mati demi Cinta...

Tentu akan kulakukan dengan tidak percuma...

Agar kau tahu betapa besar nya cintaku padamu...

Dan hanya kaulah yang ada dihatiku...

~END~

Hi all... Se In comeback dengan EXO ff ke-2! Se In ambil couple Baekyeol buat ff ini karena Se In pingin aja...

Mianhe kalo ff nya jelek dan banyak typo atau segala macem yang gak enak dliat dimata maupun dihati...

NO BASH! NO SIDERS! NO SPAM! NO PLAGIARISM!#berasa jadi lirik lagu nya A-pink aja nih... No No No mulu' –fangirl mode on-

Jika berkenan, silahkan di review... jika gak suka silahkan keluar dari ff ini and never comeback! Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini... jeongmal gumawo! Saranghae all!

Love you all...


End file.
